Hospitals, nursing homes and other health care centers often use mobile trauma stretchers in order to transport injured persons. Typically such stretchers include a patient support platform, a set of legs for maintaining the platform at a height sufficient to allow medical personnel to attend to the person lying on the stretcher, and a set of wheels for making it easy to move the stretcher. Some stretchers known in the art include legs that are collapsible so that the stretcher can fit inside an ambulance. While these types of stretchers perform well for transporting people, storing them when they are not in use can be a problem. Such stretchers, even the ones with collapsible legs, take up a considerable amount of space, which can be a problem for emergency centers, for example, that need to have a great number of them on hand at all times, and yet are usually limited as to space.